The Plague
Synopsis Plague Rocks The Kingdom The new King and Queen of France, Francis and Mary Stuart are plummeted into chaos after The Black Plague ravages the land and creeps inside the castle, threatening lives and the stability of their new rule. Francis finds himself on the wrong side of the quarantined gates, with Lola, as they try to make their way back to safety. New and murderous foes are introduced as nobles grasp for power, pressuring Mary — and Catherine — even as the death count rises. Meanwhile, Kenna and Bash find themselves separated; Kenna’s life endangered as she risks all to save their young ward. Greer is forced to watch Leith move on with a new love and is shocked to realize he’s involved with her fiancé’s daughter. The CW "The Black Plague lands at Court with a vengeance. Not everyone will survive it, among our people as well as a percentage of the regional population.” - Laurie McCarthy The second season begins with Mary and Francis on the throne of a nation burning. France is rocked by the aftereffects of the plague -- a disease that creeps inside the castle walls, taking thousands upon thousands of lives across the land, and ravages the stability of a nation. From the ashes, powerful lords will rise, carrying out personal, religious and political vendettas, taking lives, and tearing at Mary and Francis’s commitment to each other, and their people. Friendships will be tested, loved ones murdered and betrayed. Meanwhile, a mysterious and deadly threat snatches victims from village streets and castle corridors; leaving evidence of savagery that looks like the work of monsters; mythical creatures who are the subject of nightmares, but who walk among us, doing the Devil’s bidding. '- The CW' “We talk about this being the haunted season a lot on the writing staff,” McCarthy said. “They’re people who are born of such privilege, but they’re haunted by their responsibility and they’ve all made choices that have spilled a lot of blood. If you’ve committed a lot of sins, you may be haunted by nightmares or visions.” “When you have people with so much power, they can influence others,” she added. “But when they influence, the outcome can be shocking. And if you have people who are mercurial in these positions of power, they can make enormous things happen and I’m excited about everyone seeing that. This season is going to be just as scary and sweeping and epic, but more complex — and there will be surprising twists and turns.” - Laurie McCarthy Quotes Queen Catherine: The air near us will be burned clean...It worked for the Pope. Queen Catherine: A favour for a favour, and it keeps you on the throne. Queen Catherine: Welcome to your rule my queen. And welcome to the real France. King Francis: I know you, Lola. We shared more than a bed in Paris. King Francis: The truth is, that child is whoever I say he is. Queen Catherine: Is that all?! Didn’t you look inside? Nostradamus: I’m immune to the plauge my Queen, but not fire. Queen Catherine: Take that to your grave when the hungry rise up and kill you. Queen Mary: I won’t allow you, when Francis returns- Queen Catherine: He will thank me for saving him realm form his very young, naive queen! Lord Narcisse: Water your horses, then yourselves. Sebastian: Stay back! I'm surly infected too. Queen Catherine: I simply didn't have time before falling ill to murder that household. Queen Catherine: There’s something else you should know: I didn’t want to be me either. But I blame Henry, because being a queen unloved by your king is excruciating — and dangerous. Queen Mary: Henry loved you. Queen Catherine: Some. Once...Not enough. Not the way Francis loves you. Queen Catherine: Don’t let Lola come between you, because you are nothing but a guest in this court without the support of your king. Louis Condé: I know what it is, to make a mess of love. Queen Mary: I am the Queen of France. And you are my subject. Eduard Narcisse: My father will free me! Queen Mary: No, he won’t. Because he’ll never find you. King Francis: You can’t leave on that boat. You won’t take away my son. Eduard Narcisse: There is nothing older, or stronger than Royal Blood! Notes * Lord Julien and King Henry are both mentioned, but do not appear. * Queen Catherine offered to murder Lord Purvilon on Mary's behalf. * Lola gives birth to her son, John Philip. * 14 members of the Castle died from The Plague within the first 24 hours of it being discovered. * The Plague enters the castle through a man who decided to sleep with a prostitute from outside the castle. * Kenna and Bash's home burned down during The Black Plague fires. The Plague.. * The first Castle Ghosts appear to Bash while sleeping. * Sebastian commits the first kill of Season Two, Sebastian's Kill Count. followed by Mary's first kill soon after.Mary Stuart's Kill Count. Death Toll Kill Count. Death Count. * Yvette Castleroy * Pascal * Eduard Narcisse * The Purvilon Family * 14 members of the French Court * Hundred's of Country citizens Trivia * Filming for the episode began July 7th, and the episode title was announced June 9, 2014. Both were released by the writers on Twitter. * Ratings for The Plague landed 1.05 million viewers and a 0.4/1 rating in the target demo, which was down from the Series Premiere (0.8) but matched the Season One Finale. * Rossif Sutherland shaved his beard for Season Two because of another role. * Adelaide Kane wore an Anna Sui Printed Silk Chiffon Blouse, Temperley London Ruffle-appliquéd Satin Maxi Skirt, with an Alaia Embossed Leather Waist Belt. Fashion. * In the promotional images for Season Two, Adelaide Kane wore Les Habitudes Embroidered Off-the-Shoulder Corset Top with Oscar de la Renta Golden Filigree Crescent-Drop Earrings. Mary Stuart's Fashion Style. The Plague Images.png The Plague Images 2.png The Plague Images 3.png The Plague Images 4.png The Plague Images 5.png The Plague Images 6.png The Plague Images 7.png The Plague Images 8.png The Plague Images 9.png The Plague Images 10.png The Plague Images 11.png The Plague Images 12.png The Plague Images 13.png The Plague Images 14.png The Plague Images 15.png The Plague Images 16.png The Plague Images 17.png The Plague Images 18.png The Plague Images 19.png The Plague Images 20.png The Plague Images 21.png The Plague Images 22.png The Plague Images 23.png Historical Notes * There was no outbreaks of The Black Plague in Europe in 1558, the closest dates to that time frame were the outbreaks in 1544–1548 and 1563–1566. The Black Plague. * The Plague killed 75 to 200 million people in Eurasia during its time.Europe. * During the 16th and 17th centuries, the plague was present in Paris about 30% of the time * France alone lost almost a million people to the plague in the epidemic of 1628–1631 Gallery The Plague - Promotional image II.jpg The Plague - Promotional image VI.jpg The Plague - Promotional image V.jpg The Plague - Promotional image IIII.jpg The Plague - Promotional image III.jpg The Plague - Promotional image I.jpg Characters * Credit Order |- | Adelaide Kane | colspan="2" | Mary Stuart |- | Megan Follows | colspan="2" | Queen Catherine |- | Torrance Coombs | colspan="2" | Sebastian |- | Toby Regbo | colspan="2" | King Francis |- | Celina Sinden | colspan="2" | Greer Kinross |- | Caitlin Stasey | colspan="2" | Lady Kenna |- | Anna Popplewell | colspan="2" | Lady Lola |- | Jonathan Keltz | colspan="2" | Leith Bayard |- | Sean Teale | Louis Condé | |- ! colspan="3" | Guest Staring |- | Rossif Sutherland | colspan="2" | Nostradamus |- | Craig Parker | Lord Narcisse | |- | Michael Therriault | colspan="2" | Lord Castleroy |- | Sarah Winter | colspan="2" | Yvette Castleroy |- | Lucius Hoyos | colspan="2" | Pascal |- ! colspan="3" | Cameo |- | Kjartan Hewitt | Eduard Narcisse | |- | Camille Stopps | Estelle | |- | Jason Gray | colspan="2" | Ignorant Noble |- | Brendan Wall | colspan="2" | Doomed Noble |- | Elicia MacKenzie | colspan="2" | Courtesan |- | Ella Ballentine | colspan="2" | Little Girl |- | Jesse Griffiths | colspan="2" | Armed Man |- | Passing Guard | colspan="2" | Brandon Crone |- | Barricaded Woman | colspan="2" | Adrian Morningstar |- | Adrian Morningstar | colspan="2" | Groom |- | Rafferty Blumberg | colspan="2" | George |- | Stephen Guy-McGrath | colspan="2" | Hallway Guard #1 |- | Scott Walker | colspan="2" | Hallway Guard #2 |- | Jennifer Pogue | colspan="2" | Female Servant |- | Barrett Morrison | colspan="2" | Mary's Guard |- | Jayme Desjardins | colspan="2" | Plague Victim Videos References }} Category:Episode Category:Season 2 Category:Episodio 2